


We Need to Talk About 'Stuff'

by skargasm



Series: Dream-Matched [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Sheriff talks to Stiles after the incident in the school cafeteria.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dream-Matched [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616236
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	We Need to Talk About 'Stuff'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one - it doesn't flow the way I want it to.

Manfully ignoring the mass of red marks decorating his son’s neck, Noah Stilinski tried to figure out a way of starting this conversation, It was times like this that he missed his wife with an almost physically burning pain in his chest. 

Claudia would have been _so_ good at this stuff. She would have found exactly the right mix of serious and humorous; she wouldn’t have been sent off on tangents by Stiles’ side comments; she would have had the right touch of sensitivity concerning Derek’s past experiences with the Argent woman. Claudia had been a precision instrument – Noah was more like a hammer.

Added to which, he was feeling so strongly that it wasn’t fair that she was missing all of this: she had never got to see Stiles and Derek discover what Noah and Talia had seen _long_ before the Dream-Match lists came out; never got to see Derek and Stiles come clattering down the stairs after Derek had presented Stiles with the Dream-Match ring; hadn’t got to see the happiness lighting up their son’s face from sheer joy; had not got a chance to get to know Derek long enough to read just how completely dream-dazed he was over Stiles. She never got to see the way Derek looked at Stiles like he hung the moon; never experienced that bone-deep knowledge that their son’s Dream-Match would protect him with his life if need be.

Taking a deep breath, and realising that his opportunity to speak was getting ready to walk out the door, Noah sat up straighter in his seat. 

“Stiles, I need to talk to you.” Stiles stopped on his way to the front door, car keys in hand.

“What’s up, Daddio?”

“Please don’t call me that. Sit down, kiddo.” Stiles threw himself into the kitchen table chair opposite Noah, casually dropping his backpack onto the floor. “I had a call from the school – about you and Derek.”

“Oh.” Noah could almost see the frantic workings of Stiles’ brain as he tried to figure out how much the school had said and just how much trouble he was in.

“It’s partially my fault – I should have called the Admin office to let them know, they would have been better prepared for – uh, ahem, for your need to be close.”

“They told you about us macking on each other in the cafeteria?”

“I was informed that you both displayed quite an intense case of dream-dazedness, which is another thing we need to talk about at some point. I know you had the classes when you were younger, but learning about it in an abstract educational environment is _very_ different from actually experiencing and handling it.”

“Oh my God, you’re trying to give me The Talk!” Stiles’ mouth had dropped wide open and he was blushing clear to his hairline. Noah pressed on, even though he was fully aware that he sounded like one of the leaflets they handed out at the sexual health clinic.

“When you accept a Dream-Match proposal, it causes a physical and psychological response and – “

“Please, God, kill me now!”

“ – you’re going to experience an intense desire to do – stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“With Derek.”

“Stuff with Derek?”

“Stop being such a little shit! You know damned well what I’m talking about! Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be!”

“Language, Dad!” Noah dropped his head onto the table, banging it a couple of times.

“Stiles – “

“Sorry, sorry!”

“I need you to remember Derek’s experience with Kate and not push him for more than he’s ready for.”

“Dad, I would never – “

“I know, but I would be remiss as a parent if I didn’t say this stuff, so just shut up and let’s get through this as quickly as possible shall we?”

“Sir, yes sir!” With a cheeky salute, Stiles sat back and waited. 

“Communication is _essential_ , as is consent. Don’t **ever** assume that your partner – Derek – is willing or ready. Whatever, er _interests_ you isn't wrong, as long as all parties are happy, then feel free to let your freak flag fly. Safe, sane and consensual – think of those as your buzz-words.” (Noah was pretty sure Stiles was muttering underneath his breath but he ignored him, determined to get through this.) “And whether you agree with an arbitrary age of consent set by the government or not, _try_ to remember the legalities. I do not want to have to arrest my son and his partner **OR** get a call from the station saying one of my deputies has had to either.”

“Fair.”

“And keep it out of school – the intensity will dim and you’ve been allocated the maximum ten school days to acclimatise. After that, keep your feet on the ground and your hands above the waist.” Stiles blushed again, obviously realising that the school had told him _everything_ about the canteen shenanigans. “And Stiles?”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“I’m pleased for you. And I know your Mom would be too. Derek’s a fine boy and a good match for you.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Noah smiled at the sappy look on Stiles’ face.

“That’s it – that’s all I wanted to say for now. I put some pamphlets in your room, and if you need condoms, just – well, that’s what your allowance is for! Or, you know – not specifically for, and not all of it – but – “ Stiles jumped up from the table and headed for the door, already reaching for his cell-phone. “If it makes you feel any better, Talia’s having this exact conversation with Derek right now.”

Noah figured it was only a little evil of him to laugh at the horrified expression on Stiles’ face as he tripped over as he thought of facing Talia Hale after THAT conversation. 

But hey, not bad for a blunt instrument – he felt Claudia would have been proud!

* * *


End file.
